


Ian Busts A Nut

by IanTheAlien



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Filthy, Filthy Frank - Freeform, Gay, Idubbbz - Freeform, M/M, Maxmoefoe - Freeform, jojian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanTheAlien/pseuds/IanTheAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol and mistakes tend to go hand in hand, but is one drunken night between Ian and George really that wrong?</p><p>Yeah, it's terrible.</p><p>Jojian smut and fluff... But mainly smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ian Busts A Nut

"George man I fucking love you," slurred Ian, his whole body leaning into a rather amused Joji.

"At least take me out for dinner first," he chuckled, pushing Ian into the cab waiting for them outside the rather sketchy club.

Joji managed to fasten Ian's seatbelt for him once they were safley in the back of the vehicle before giving the driver the motel address. All the while Ian had been trying to grab a hold of Joji and once again declare his love for him. 

"Georgeeee!" Ian stretched out his name, whining slightly.

"I hope you enjoy the hangover," grinned Joji, slightly pushing Ian and his groping hands to the other side of the cab.

The small space soon fell quiet, causing Joji to glance over at his intoxicated friend. He smiled slightly, noticing that he had become fixated on the scenery whizzing past outside. The journey was short and they soon pulled up to the motel. Joji handed the driver a bunch of notes before climbing out. Noticing Ian wasn't as able, he sighed and opened the door on Ian's side, pulling the gay retard out and pushing him through the motel lobby and into the elevator. 

It was late too, around 4am, so no one was around except a receptionist who had fallen asleep at the desk. 

The doors to the lift shuddered closed and Joji pushed the number 9 button, irritated they were on the top floor. It was always a somewhat awkward wait in elevators but in this instance Joji was perfectly happy and amused to watch Ian as he slid down the side and tried and failed to stand back up. 

His amusement dwindled, however, when the elevator began to slow between the sixth and seventh floor then suddenly jolted to a halt altogether. The lights then instantly shut off, shrouding the small box in darkness. 

"FUCK!" Joji yelled, harshly kicking the useless doors. 

As if the lift gods had heard him, the emergency lights flickered on but the elevator remained stationary.

Much like Ian had before, but slightly more gracefully, Joji sunk down onto the floor, opposite his friend. He didn't even bother checking his phone since he knew it was out of charge, seeing as they had been out all night. 

"Stupid, shitty motel," he groaned. 

Silence fell soon after, Joji completely exhausted and frustrated he couldn't even make it to bed (even if it was just a stupid, shitty motel one). He closed his eyes, all hope gone of getting found until morning. 

He was contemplating just dropping off there and then when he felt a slight pressure on his knee. He looked up with a suspicious gaze, meeting Ian's almost fearful stare.

Ian had crawled forward slightly and looked near petrified. His palm was firmly in place over Joji's kneecap, his hand tensed.

"I... Um..." he muttered, looking down and blinking a few times. 

Joji raised an eyebrow, taking in his friend's body language despite his exhaustion. 

"You don't like lifts, do you?" he finally asked.

"I don't like being trapped in them, or any small places actually..." the nervous man explained. 

Joji sighed and extended his hand, grabbing Ian's wrist and pulling him beside him. He draped his arm around Ian's shoulders and allowed Ian's head to rest in the crook of his neck. 

He wasn't sure where the affection had come from but Joji was aware, behind the harderned exterior, that he too wasn't a fan of small, confined spaces. 

He could smell the vodka from Ian, knowing fine well if he was sober he wouldn't be seen being as much of a faggot as he was now. 

Joji wasn't complaining though. 

Truth was, he didn't mind being all touchy with his peers, but Ian would always shy away from touches, or never adminastrate them at all. Joji knew Ian had a softer side though, and this was one of those rare occasions where it was shown. 

"It'll be okay, try and sleep or something," he murmured, begining to trace light patterns on Ian's arm in hope of helping him drift off. 

He recieved no reply so he half-mindedly continued to trail his fingertips over Ian, only stopping when he felt a shudder from the man beside him.

Looking down in horror, Joji realized he had actually brushed Ian's inner thigh. Shit. 

"Um, George?" Ian asked shakily.

"Sorry man I didn't mean to..."

"Do it again." 

George's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked, bewildered.

"Do it again," Ian repeated, this time with more force to his voice. 

"Dude that's pretty gay..." Joji began to protest.

"Don't beat around the bush, George," Ian said, sitting up and facing the small Jap. "I've picked up on all the hints and I know you want this. Our friendship is pretty gay actually, so don't hide behind some macho exterior. Hell, look at us: two grown men cuddling in an elevator. Since I'm drunk and willing you might as well take your chance now. You're a faggot George, accept it already." 

Joji was truly taken aback. He felt as if he had just been roasted like a shitty kickstarter project.

"Ian..." he trailed off, looking at the other. "Take off your glasses." 

Ian smiled slightly and complied, setting them aside. 

"You really do look handsome without them," Joji grinned. 

"Fucking cocksucker," Ian replied, also grinning. 

Without warning, he swiftly moved between Joji's legs and began to palm his crotch. Joji's breath hitched and he instinctivley leaned forward where his lips were caught by Ian in a rushed and hungry and kiss. His fingers became tangled in the taller man's hair as his mouth was invaded by Ian's tongue. Joji's mouth was burned by the harsh alcohol coating Ian's own mouth but that was the least of his worries. He began to feel his erection swell. Ian of course noticed this too and without breaking the kiss roughly pulled down Joji's jeans then boxers in quick sucession. Mini-Joji sprang upwards and Ian broke the kiss, looking down to size up his fill. 

"You're making me nervous," Joji laughed as Ian returned eye contact. 

"Not bad for a chink." 

"Jap, actually."

"Same fucking thing," Ian rebuttled before ducking down and grazing his lips over Joji's cock. 

Without hesitation he took in the entireity of it, puckering his cheeks and swirling his tongue around the shaft. Joji threw his head back in ecstasy as Ian started to swallow around he head of his dick, leaving no part neglected. He then started to expertly bob his head, electing a low moan from Joji who couldn't help but to buck his hips forward. 

"Fuck," Joji panted, feeling himself coming close. 

Suddenly the heat around his dick was gone, causing him to look at Ian through bleary eyes. Ian himself had began to strip, revealing his impressivley sized penis. 

"You ready to take it a step further?" he queried.

"Why the fuck not?" Joji answered, pulling his shirt off to reveal his toned chest and stomach. 

Feeling his animalistic instincts take over, Joji sprang to his feet and yanked Ian up too. He sported a wide grin, readily prepared for what Joji had to offer. Joji then grabbed Ian's thighs, causing the taller man to jump up and lock his legs around Joji's waist. Ian drapped his arms around Joji's neck before being slammed into the wall and his lips attacked. 

Ian could feel Joji's cock brush his entrance, already lubricated with his own saliva. He barely had time to settle into the kiss before Joji thrusted upwards, brutally penetrating him. 

His scream echoed throughout the lift, making Joji deepen the kiss in order to quiet him. He allowed Ian to slowly shift down and get used to his size. 

"George..." Ian moaned into his mouth, his voice full of lust and longing.

That was enough for Joji to start thrusting upwards, his hands planted firmly on either side of Ian's head on the wall, Ian himself sandwhiched firmly against said wall and Joji, his legs still contriscting his waist for support.

Joji continued angling himself upwards, inwardly congratulating himself when he felt Ian tense up, knowing he'd found his sweet spot. Instead of teasing, Joji rammed Ian's prostate, allowing cause for another scream. Only, this one was full of pleasure. 

Picking up an even faster pace, Joji reached down for Ian's thighs and hoisted him upwards then dropped him down again. Ian's third scream was even louder as Joji repeatedly lifted then impaled him, causing the former to release milky ropes of cum over each of their stomachs. 

"Fuck, Ian... Fuck!" Joji yelled, digging his cock deep into Ian and riding out his orgasm. 

Ian sank down again and the two shared a long moment of intamacy, recovering and getting their breathing under control. Eventually Ian manouvered himself off of Joji and awkwardly stood to face him. He was just about to open his mouth when the lift shuddered. 

Sharing an anxious glance, both men dived for their clothes and shoved them on just in time before the elevator stopped at the ninth floor. The doors scraped open to reveal a disgruntled looking motel worker. 

"Just because you got stuck didn't mean you had to wake up the whole sixth and seventh floor," he scolded them. 

"Huh?" Ian asked.

"Your screaming? It was a little over the top," he sighed. "Have a good night and please don't go waking anyone else up."

With that the worker slinked away and once he rounded the corner both men burst into fits of laughter. 

"Damn, I forgot we were in a public place," wheezed Ian. 

"Fuck, let's get some sleep," laughed Joji, starting towards his room. 

"Hey George, could I... Um... Bunk with you tonight? I don't wanna wake Max." 

Joji's expression softened and he nodded, linking his fingers with Ian's and leading the taller man to his room. Once inside they collapsed onto the double bed. 

Nothing more had to be said and the room was soon filled with Ian's quiet snoring. Joji closed his eyes and exhaled. 

"I always knew you were a fucking faggot," he whispered before falling asleep too.


End file.
